marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightcrawler (Age of Apocalypse/X-Force Kurt Wagner)
Nightcrawler of the Age of Apocalypse Timeline ' ' (Kurt Wagner)' ' '' '' Affiliations:' ''Solo d10, Buddy d6, Team d8 '' '' '' ''Distinctions: ''Deadly Acrobat Hatred of Churches and Religion '' Refugee from the Age of Apocalypse '' '' ''Power Sets: '' ''DEMON-BLOODED MUTANT '' ''Superhuman Reflexes d10, Teleport d8, Wall-Crawling d6 '' ''SFX: '''BAMF! Step up Teleport by +1 for a single action, then step-up your physical stress (or take d6 physical stress). '' SFX: '''Offensive Teleport.' When you are the first character in a scene to make an attack action that would inflict physical stress, add your Teleport die to the attack, then step Teleport down to 2d6. Recover power by activating an opportunity or during a Transition Scene. '' SFX: '''Prehensile Tail.' Against a single target, step up or double a Demon-Blooded Mutant die. Remove the highest rolling die and add use three dice for your total. '' SFX: '''Shadowblending.' When including a Demon-Blooded Mutant power in an action or reaction to avoid visual detection, step up or double Covert Expert. Spend 1 PP to do both. '' Limit: '''Demonic Visage.' Step up emotional stress inflicted by others' fear of your appearance to gain 1 PP. ''Limit: '''Physical Strain'. Each time you teleport after the first time in a scene, step up physical stress (or take D6 physical stress) and earn 1 PP. '' Limit: '''Mutant'. When affected by mutant-specific complications and tech, earn 1 PP. 'EXPERT SWORDSMAN ''' Weapon d8 '' ''SFX: '''Twin Sabers. Against multiple opponents, for every additional target add d6 and keep an additional effect die. ''SFX: '''Dangerous'. Add a d6 to your dice pool for an attack action. Step down the largest die in the pool by -1. Step up Physical Stress inflicted by +1. '' SFX: '''Fencing Acrobatics'. Spend 1 PP to step up a combat asset or resource. '' Limit: '''Gear'. Shutdown Expert Swordsman and gain 1 PP. Take an action vs. the Doom pool to recover gear. '' '' 'Specialties:' Acrobatics Master d10, Combat Expert d8, Covert Expert d10, Menace Master d10, Vehicles Expert d8 '' '' '''Milestones: 'NOT THE BLUE FUZZY ELF YOU KNEW' ''' · ''1 XP''' when you point out that you are not this timeline’s Kurt Wagner, or when you tell someone how you felt about the version of them you knew in your own alternate timeline '' · ''3 XP when you inflict trauma in a bloodthirsty way '' · ''10 XP when you admit you needed the help of one or more allies, telling them they would’ve been good to have around in the Age of Apocalypse, or when you quit the team to seek revenge alone '' HERE FOR REVENGE ''' · ''1 XP''' when you strike off on your own, without the help of your allies, to face an enemy who has earned your vengeance '' · ''3 XP when another hero expresses dissatisfaction with your methods, or when you threaten another hero with violence '' · ''10 XP when you finally kill someone you’d been hunting, or when you give up your chance at revenge to accomplish a larger goal '' Category:Earth-295 Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Mutant Category:X-Force Category:X-Men Category:X-Calibre